


长顾——剿匪

by xialinlin



Series: 搞顾昀合集 [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin
Summary: ·长顾是甜甜的，OOC是我的。ps：这本来是我做的一个梦，心痒难耐，于是写了出来，本来想只造车自娱，没想到罗里吧嗦了这么一大堆，还有梦里加的人设例如西北督抚，古伊这些人，其实我也不是很明白，希望小可爱们也不要过多得计较啦，想跳过就跳过吧。另外前后情节较多，催情车在中间，ok，准备好了就上车吧~





	长顾——剿匪

**Author's Note:**

> ·长顾是甜甜的，OOC是我的。  
ps：这本来是我做的一个梦，心痒难耐，于是写了出来，本来想只造车自娱，没想到罗里吧嗦了这么一大堆，还有梦里加的人设例如西北督抚，古伊这些人，其实我也不是很明白，希望小可爱们也不要过多得计较啦，想跳过就跳过吧。另外前后情节较多，催情车在中间，ok，准备好了就上车吧~

太始五年，西北战事早已平定，蛮族归降，山匪顺服，国事安稳。这年秋分刚过，安定候几乎是刚从温泉别院那当朝皇帝特地圈造出来的温柔乡里出来，便当头传来一封快报。  
西北战事又起，当地匪寇流窜，官不能治，商无可继，民不聊生。民生怨而为流民，流民作乱，与匪寇搅做一团，官府已经无法控制，望朝廷速来镇压。  
顾昀又翻出附送的一纸小笺，字迹出自被派去西北玄铁营坐镇的沈易：匪寇一事，或与蛮族旧部有牵扯。  
折上信件，顾昀微一思索，眉间一皱。蛮族早该平定，所谓蛮族旧部，自是加莱那一伙王八蛋，贼心不死，妄想复国。他自是想亲自往西北一趟，铲除那帮贼子，但……

“子熹。”  
长庚一脸春风笑面，从院外踱步进来，周身一派的沉静风流。  
顾昀一个头两个大，把信件往身后一掖。

“我的心肝儿，这才多大点儿功夫，莫不是这两三天都没个要务折子？这批大臣是不是该换换了？”  
长庚一笑：“子熹别急，他们递上来的折子是不少，可当即最要紧的一个，却是这一个。”长庚把折子递上来，“子熹，你该是也收到了才是。”  
顾昀打开一瞟，果然是西北匪寇的事。  
也是，这么大的事，自然是先上奏报给皇帝，要出兵也不能是他顾昀一个人说了算。  
“你怎么看？”  
“西北战事平定五年之久，匪寇横行，或许不是巧合。五年，时间说长不长，说短不短。有心有恨的人，五年可以做的事太多了。”  
顾昀一点头：“是啊。”又抬头看了一眼长庚，低头道，“季平在信件里夹带了私信，他怀疑此事与蛮族旧部有关，正如你的猜测，加莱死了多年，他那些没死绝的旧部，是有可能搞些动静。我想亲自去一趟，解决此事。”  
最后一句几乎是顺着话就飘出来了，顾昀说完竟有些心悸，眼珠一转，偷偷瞟了一眼长庚。  
这狼崽子，这几年是把他看紧了。得了甜卖了乖，最终还是落个泥足深陷的魔怔毛病，转眼看不见他就发疯。顾昀因为这个吃过亏，现在想起来还心有余悸，自是不敢再自作主张，远离京城去西北，怕疼坏了这世间独一个的疯狼崽，到哪里再赔一个去。  
长庚却意外的没疯没跳没咬人，只是低头皱着眉：“子熹是我朝大元帅，当年蛮族又是你亲手料理。如今蛮族那边又出事端，我知你心系西北百姓，必不能安坐京城。”  
顾昀心里松了一口气。  
“那……”我字还没出口，便被长庚截断。  
“但，于公我是当朝皇帝，西北众民乃我子民，我亦心忧，于私，我……”长庚看了他一眼，眼眶里是幽深的执念，“我实在无法再放你一人去前线，所以，我决定由我亲自监军，陪你去西北。”  
顾昀本想着像从前那样施展点策略，哄哄这祖宗，也就能放他去了。不料长庚却偏偏先摆出一副“受尽了委屈”的模样，把事情料理清楚，最后甩出一句“陪你去西北”。  
顾昀无可奈何，自知劝是劝不了了。想来太始帝长庚也不是个花花架子，早年也是四处游荡，各地犯险，生死攸关的时候也不是没有。只是，一方面，长庚乃当朝帝王，和平盛世，随便就御驾亲征，朝中大臣想必定然有议，另外顾昀自然舍不得长庚去西北吃沙子。  
思来想去，顾昀还是打算劝一劝，先摆出个反对的架势来。还没等开口，长庚那个便宜儿子便舔着脸摸上来，手指从手腕处的锦袖循着顾昀玉质凉腻的小臂滑溜地窜了上去，口里辗转飘出一句低声哀求：“义父。”  
顾昀一阵哆嗦，不小心把劝人的话咕咚一声咽了回去，顺便吞了下口水。这小昏君，大白天的就开始败德行了。手臂上尽是这狼崽子这几日里又吸又咬弄出来的印子，别有用意的手指摩挲在上头平白让顾昀起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，昨夜那些颠鸾倒凤的情景便犹悉数从眼前涌过，骚得顾昀脸皮有些挂不住。  
顾昀一巴掌拍掉长庚作乱的手，恨声骂道：“说话便说话，做这些有的没的干什么？平时那些正经做派都哪去了？”   
长庚手被拍掉也不恼，顺势握住顾昀的手捏在手心里：“子熹，你可怜可怜我，别把我一个人扔在这里。”  
顾昀被他这如蜜般的黏腻齁了一下，他心里明白，长庚对他从不吝啬低三下四的讨饶撒娇，但是在有些事情上，却是从来也做不得他的主，他这次铁了心要去，自己再拦着也无济于事。  
长庚低垂着眼睫，毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着他的肩膀，靠着耳根儿义父子熹胡乱叫了几遍。顾昀被他黏得酥了骨，不得不口上应允。  
果真如沈易说的那般，长庚有求，两次不成，第三次准保能答应。  
沈易如果在，定然要指着顾昀的鼻子，嘲骂一句：顾子熹，你这个色令智昏的东西，简直是媚上作乱，败坏朝纲。

皇帝要亲征，这事实际上是一回生二回熟。上一次还是在长庚刚登基的时候。那时风雨飘摇的大梁江山岌岌可危，新帝将将上位，立刻奔赴江南前线，同数百万战士同甘共苦，浴血奋战。新帝辅一登基，便得了万千将士的拥护之心。安定了五年之久，太始皇帝又要亲征西北，当朝肱骨无一不是是长庚亲手提拔上来的，对他的风云手段很是能接受，对于太始帝再出格的决定也能按下疑虑选择相信，于是立场鲜明的反对长庚出征的竟唯独顾大帅一人。顾昀恨得拍桌子：“哼，这群不中用的老东西！皇帝都要亲征了！养他们还不如养群猪！”

顾昀的气急败坏换来的只有长庚的浅浅轻笑和迎面压上来的吻。

改良过的玄鹰，从京都飞到西北，仅仅只有半天。

黄沙百战穿金甲，刀枪握手护国门。早年长庚走遍五湖四海，踏遍山川绿野，见证过无数民生疾苦，众生百态无一不历历在目。对他震撼最大的还是战场上同仇敌忾的喷薄气势。他见证过顾昀多次作战，顾昀手底下的兵，无一不是一身铮铮傲骨，铁血衷肠，一门心思只为守护国门。

他的小义父，如今虽只是坐镇京都，但玄铁营一旦主帅回归，犹如大海中漾入一卷浪花，丝丝涌动，暗潮迭起，最终汇集成一股百倍精神的期望与自信，统统都砸到顾昀一个人身上。如今顾昀站在他身边才堪堪到他鼻尖，他一垂眼就能看到他的头顶。但当他立于万军主帅，便谁也挡不住顾昀浑身陡然张扬出来的那股气度。在玄铁营，顾昀就是这里的天和地，他浑身泡就的一把萧萧君子骨，铁血衷肠情，都是支撑他在无数生死关头活下来的力量。长庚心里埋藏着无数少年时对顾昀的崇敬，在这一刻他遥望着帅旗下的顾昀，眼底满是骄傲。

当夜，沈易前来找顾昀：“西北诸城，有数个民间的帮派，一直是官府的毒瘤，趁着民不聊生，搅弄的人心惶惶，很多无知流民被蛊惑，作乱四起，现听玄铁营要出面镇压，多已散去，唯独剩下几个妖魔鬼怪，想来不是什么麻烦事。只是……”他顿了顿，“我发现匪寇中混有蛮族人，数量不多，但非常隐蔽，每次作乱必有两三个蛮族在其中，我想，不是什么巧合。”  
顾昀：“什么样的蛮族人？”  
沈易明白了他什么意思：“看起来，像是一般平民，但举止又不像。”  
“怎么说？”  
“看外表，似是普通的蛮族野牧人。但被捕后，他们的举止却非常的迟钝，几乎不能完整说话。”  
顾昀“唔”了一声：“又是搞的什么劳什子巫蛊吗？”  
沈易一点头：“还真让你说着了，轻絮也这么说，只是还没弄明白到底是个什么东西。”  
这时，长庚从帐外进来，沈易起身作礼：“陛下。”  
长庚微微颔首：“将军不必多礼。你们继续。”往顾昀旁边一坐，默默盯着顾昀，并不多言。  
沈易眼神偷偷在那两人身上逡巡两圈，顿时觉得自己的存在有些多余。干咳一声，起身道：“时间也不早了，微臣就先告退了。陛下与顾帅早些休息。”  
沈易正将退去，长庚忽然叫住他道：“沈将军，不管蛮人在计划什么鬼阴谋，咱们玄铁营有我在背后撑着，子熹也在这，你们尽管去查，尽管去战，民生安顿，交给我，不必有后顾之忧。”  
沈易离开的身形一顿，继而重重点了下头：“陛下体恤，百姓之福。”侧眼看到几乎歪倒在长庚身上的顾大帅，不禁又狠狠的鄙视了顾大帅的荒淫无度。

沈易离去后，长庚勾着顾昀腰的手转眼就窜进了顾昀的外衣里。顾昀将那作乱的爪子捉住：“陛下不在皇帐，跑到我这里来，成何体统啊？”  
长庚一挑眉，理所当然的道：“我不就是体统吗？”  
顾昀挑起两条长眉，笑骂道：“你个小昏君，越来越不像话了。”  
玩闹了一会儿，由于第二天便要出兵，长庚并没舍得折腾他。只是拥着他安眠一宿。  
长庚早晨一脸神清气爽地从帅帐中走出来，启程去当地官府驻扎，查阅流民簿和流民安排事宜，国库调动等。玄铁营将士们多年耳濡目染，已经也学会如沈将军般充耳不闻，当个柱子。皇帝陛下的闲言碎语谁敢讲，陛下就是夜夜留宿帅帐，谁又能管得着？有些实诚孩子，想，他们本就是父子，感情好些，秉烛夜谈，又有什么不对的？心里有些计较的就更不敢胡思乱想了，那两位如今可是大梁真正的主人，只能嘴闭得更紧些，当自己是个聋瞎，不看不听不说。

两天的功夫，顾昀带兵将匪寇毒瘤帮打了个落花流水，沈易和陈轻絮深入敌阵，终于将那作乱的蛮人主心骨给逮住了。  
还是个老熟人，加莱手底下的得力战将古伊，战场上见过几次面。  
顾昀收拾妥当战场，便也顺路过来瞧了这老家伙一眼。明明已近花甲的人，看起来却仍旧如风华正茂的年纪，一双眼睛阴诡又浑浊。  
顾昀一看，就不正常：“嗬，这老家伙以身试蛊啊。”  
陈轻絮：“看来是的。只是不知道他这青春，是什么东西给供给的？”

正要说话，长庚急速从院外御马而来：“是女人。”  
长庚下马递了一本册子过来，陈轻絮翻看名录，全是流民中莫名消失的年轻女子。  
“以女性的精血养气，可保青春，确实有这种秘蛊。”  
顾昀：“什么？？”顾昀气急抬脚踹上了那老东西，“拿别人的精血来养你，亏你想得出来。”  
古伊轻蔑一笑：“今日被俘，我自认输。”他阴诡的脸上凭空浮现出许多感情，最终沉淀出一股萧瑟来：“自先王离世，已过五载，我日日思念，欲奔先王而去。但念及旧部死里逃生数人，不忍其流落四方，遂带着他们四下躲藏，艰难为生。我身上的蛊是先王为我中下，须得年轻女子性命供就。今日我已解脱，旧部已私下逃去，捉来的人悉数关押在那间屋子里。”古伊伸手一指院落一隅，那间上着锁的破屋。随即身体如一团柳絮，飘摇落下，胸口不复再有心跳。面容也迅速老化，乃至于枯肉腐皮。  
是咬了藏在齿中的暗毒自尽了。  
顾昀命人将古伊的尸体拖下去，手起刀落将破屋锁打落，屋里安静得近乎死寂，令人心疑。陈轻絮还未来得及提醒顾帅小心，顾昀一脚就踏进了屋里。  
屋里的摆设极其简单，一张大床，一盏香灯。空空如也的屋内，昏昏暗暗，一张大床上铺着白色床单，横七竖八地躺了十几个年轻女性，面容死灰一般，已经死去。香灯燃着香料，一股股烟雾飘出来，顾昀觉得有些不对，待掩息捂鼻，已经来不及了。  
陈轻絮迅速撒了一把药粉在空中，长庚站得远没来得及阻止顾昀，这会子早红了眼，扯了个布巾捂住口鼻，眼疾手快地将昏昏沉沉地顾昀抱出来。一进一出的功夫，顾昀已然昏昏晕过去了。脸色却是红润，长眉皱着，眼尾有些轻轻颤动。  
陈轻絮上来一摸脉象：“无事，香有古怪，待我查证。陛下先带大帅回去。”

长庚红了眼，恨不得抽自己一巴掌，就这一会工夫，刚刚还好生生的顾昀，就躺在这不知是何情况。若不是乌尔骨早已拔出，怕是要立马疯魔一回。  
长庚按住心绪，嘱咐沈易安排就地扎营，抱起顾昀，将他带回营帐。

过了没多久，陈轻絮送来一碗药。  
“陛下，那香有剧烈致死迷药，那些女子都是死于那香。顾帅只闻了一点，喝下解药即可缓解。”  
长庚接过药碗细心喂顾昀喝下，又替他掖好被角，抬头看了眼陈轻絮：“陈圣手似乎有难言之隐？”  
陈轻絮犹豫着说：“我也不知该如何说，那些女子长期供古伊使用，身上有蛊，死后身体散发的异香，是蛊虫的原因，那异香，有，有催情效果。”  
长庚听了一愣，有些出乎意料。  
陈轻絮轻轻一点头：“顾帅一时半刻便能醒来，他若是有什么不对劲的，陛下大可不必担忧，尽力安抚就好。”  
陈轻絮离开后，长庚终于也平静下来，心有余悸地吁气，幸亏无事。

只是，催情效果？  
长庚实在无法想象，顾昀如果吃下春药，会是个什么样子。  
在感情生活上，顾昀是个极有世家子弟风花雪月陌上折柳做派的讲究人，这点跟自己非常不同。在床上，不管逼至什么境地，顾昀始终要保持一贯的掌控欲，嘴上总是要讨个便宜，断断没有失了风度的时候。出于各种原因，长庚也从不敢把自己心里那些想法实施在顾昀身上。  
于是，不管长庚在床上如何折腾顾昀，始终是个本本分分的样子，并从没做出什么太过出格的事情。  
长庚心底那些陈年旧症忽然就从心底窜上来，盯着顾昀的眼眶竟微微有些发红。

顾昀并没有一时三刻就醒来，他几乎是昏头睡了一个下午。眼珠隔着眼皮微微转动，轻薄的眼睑掀开一条缝，“长庚……”  
长庚长吁了一口气，握住他的手，“子熹，我在这。你感觉怎么样？”  
顾昀舔了舔嘴唇：“给我点水。”  
长庚早已准备下温水，就着碗给他喝下。顾昀觉得仍旧不解渴，又讨一碗喝。长庚一手从身后揽着顾昀，一手持碗喂他。顾昀眼睛睁不太开，睫毛微微颤动着，光洁的额头上搭着几缕黑发，眼尾从醒来就有些泛红。长庚的视线从上方几乎穿透那层薄薄的雪白里衣，贴在了顾昀的皮肤上。顾昀喝完后推开碗有些疲倦地往长庚怀里一倒，嘴里开始冒骚话：“心肝儿，吓到你了吧。”  
长庚脑子里总是徘徊着陈轻絮的话，精神强自撑着，握住他摸上自己脸的手：“你好好的，我就放心了。有没有哪里不舒服？”  
顾昀似是觉得热，扯了扯衣领，“这帐子有些热，你替我把炭火弄小些。”  
顾昀领子里隐约钻出些肌肤，顾昀生的白，每次都被长庚弄出好些印子。上次在温泉胡闹弄出的印子才将将看不出来，皮肤又是雪白一片。长庚眼眶都热了，有些发胀，心跳也快起来。  
顾昀拍了拍长庚的胸膛：“我困得很，你去忙吧，我再睡会。”  
不妨长庚拉住翻身欲睡的顾昀，不言不语地凑上去亲吻，顾昀推搡躲闪：“长庚，我疲惫得很，放我睡一会子，乖。”  
长庚却不依不饶地辗转吸吮着他有些凉的唇，舌尖使力舔开顾昀不愿张开的齿关，翻天覆地一阵翻搅，喘息粗重。  
“唔……长庚……你起来。”顾昀难受似的推着长庚，却使不上多少力气。浑身似是疲倦得很，连大声说话的力气都没有，只是如溺水的鱼般挣扎着喘息。  
长庚低头瞧着顾昀的脸色，一双本就多情的眉目几乎是染了胭脂般艳丽，尤其是眼下那颗小痣，似乎包裹着能灼人的温度，熠熠闪光。  
“子熹，别推。”长庚哑着嗓子对顾昀耳语，一双手在顾昀的身上流连，将贴身的衣物全部揉乱了。  
顾昀只觉得身上像是流淌着滚烫的紫鎏金，烧得脑子糊里糊涂的，疲倦万分，连说句话都懒得。但觉长庚的唇舌似乎很是清凉止渴，便不自觉缠着长庚的脖子贴上去贪图那点清凉。  
长庚就着拉扯将他压到床上，浅色的幔布被压在身下，一株清丽的淡黄杏花图案从顾昀散乱的长发中蜿蜒而出，长庚恍惚想起那年顾昀寄来的花枝，那般风姿俏丽，巧做风流。此时此刻，长庚还想着讨点顾昀那哄人的甜言蜜语：“子熹，你喜不喜欢？”  
顾昀腰身微微颤抖起来，理智在长庚的手附上他身下的根软肉时，顿时都烧成了飞灰。最后心里一点“自己明明累得要死竟然还起那心思”的自嘲也随着长庚温柔的动作淹没在心海，不见踪影。  
“啊……”顾昀难耐的张着嘴喘息，流泄出销魂蚀骨的轻轻呻吟。  
长庚手上细微且恰到好处的动作弄得顾昀舒服得紧了，欲望更是细细如翻滚的微浪拍打在顾昀敏感的身体上，身下如同千万只蚂蚁腐心蚀骨，令人难熬。顾昀禁不住乱念：“长庚……心肝儿……”最后竟隐隐透出些委屈。  
长庚不禁停下来，拨弄了下仍旧软软的那根：“可是不舒服？怎么这样没精神？”  
顾昀根本听不见他说什么，一双桃花眼微微张着，仿佛敛尽时间最动人的情愫，水色潋滟地望着他。  
长庚的心狠狠地震了一下。  
“子熹，你……”

伸手一把将顾昀的裤子扒了个干净，托起一条长腿，往他身后摸了一把，竟已湿成一片，沾了他一手。  
长庚喘着粗气，将顾昀翻过去从身后搂过他，身下缓缓顶进去。湿腻黏滑地甬道辅一吞下柱体头部，便一阵痉挛，将长庚那根往里吸去。  
长庚一阵头皮发麻，忍不住一下整根没入，捅到了极深处，禁不住发出一声长长的喟叹。  
“呜……啊……”顾昀被顶得一声呜咽，头向上仰着，喘息却断断续续再含不住。  
“子熹……你要吸干我吗。”长庚从身后圈住顾昀的细腰，侧躺着贴到他耳根说着浪话。  
顾昀浑然顾不得长庚说什么，只是觉得身后那处痒得要命，捅进来那根灼热滚烫，熨帖着舒服的要命，这会子舒服了，心里满足之后，又是滔天般的难耐从身体深处源源不断的涌出来，从身后相连那一处一层层晕开，铺天盖地的席卷了顾昀整个身体。  
甬道热得发烫，又紧，长庚才刚一顶弄，顾昀忽地一个痉挛，呜咽一声，从相连处的地方挤出些薄液，粘腻地淌在顾昀两股间，沾湿了长庚的小腹。  
长庚喘息一声，伸手摸了一把，顾昀整个人都在发抖，那处也是颤得厉害。唯独身前那根一直软趴趴的，毫无动静。  
顾昀的喘息难耐，又透着委屈，似乎要哭。长庚上前摸摸他染上薄红的脸颊，心疼地询询问：“子熹，子熹，怎么了？你要我怎么做？”长庚将顾昀翻过来，鼻尖碰着他的鼻尖，轻轻蹭着。  
顾昀双手胡乱搂过长庚，嘴里“长庚”“心肝儿”地叫，却不肯说要什么。  
长庚紧搂住他，双手游移在他的股间，手指似有若无地从连接处划过，引起顾昀一阵阵战栗。  
“子熹，说，想要我怎么做？”  
顾昀似是埋怨长庚的唠叨和温柔，抬腰往上蹭着，嘴里哼哼唧唧地去吻长庚。  
一声颤抖着的“快”字飘入长庚耳中，埋在顾昀体内那根平白胀大了几分，撑的顾昀几声呻吟飘出来，忍不住用长腿缠住了长庚的腰，嘴里在胡乱啃着长庚的缝隙，还在糊里糊涂地说着淫词浪语：“快点儿……长庚……快点做……。”  
长庚的喘息也跟着颤抖起来，心脏鼓动得难以自持。连声温柔的招呼都来不及打，将顾昀双腿压至胸前，狠狠得肏弄起来。  
“啊！……哈啊……”顾昀的呻吟被长庚狠厉的动作撞的四分五散，只能拼命的仰头，急促的喘息。眼睛微微阖着，水光更艳，眼尾红得艳丽。长庚拉起他一条腿往肩上一架，几下深深顶到最深处，大开大合的几下，顾昀几乎承受不住，蓦地被逼出了眼泪，一声哭腔从口中泄出，顾昀全身一阵痉挛，两人交合处扑哧几声，从顾昀体内喷出几股清流，将身下的床单湿了彻底。  
长庚几乎被他吸走了魂魄，“义父，好舒服，呃！”使力将顾昀狠狠压在身下，将他的双腿使劲往两边掰开，更加用力的往深处肏弄。  
长庚嘴里“义父”“子熹”得胡乱叫着，肏得顾昀呻吟都碎了，泄出口的全是些不成词的音节。柱身湿淋淋的抽出，带出一股股粘液，又整根没入，反复顶弄着顾昀体内的软肉，随着顾昀一声声渐渐拔高的呻吟，长庚越顶越深，越来越用力，甬道忽地一阵痉挛战栗，绞紧了插入得极深得柱身，长庚一声舒服极了的喘息，使劲顶弄了十几下，痛快地交代在顾昀身体里。  
顾昀一声破碎的哭泣泄出口。长庚心里咯噔一下，低头看看顾昀仍旧浑身颤抖着，长眉绞紧了，双眼似睁又阖，闪烁着泪光，眼尾有断续的泪痕。顾昀缩着身子，竟真的在断断续续的小声抽泣。  
长庚这下子慌了，忙抱住顾昀检查，着急忙慌的问：“子熹！子熹，你怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？啊？”  
顾昀浑身上下并没有那里受伤，只是兀自抽泣，长庚听在心里又痒又疼，将头搁在顾昀头侧，交颈相拥：“子熹对不起，是我做过头了，你别哭了，我好心疼。”  
顾昀伏在长庚颈间抽抽搭搭的哭了小半会，长庚哪经历过这个，整颗心都酥了，又涌起当初想把小顾昀从老侯爷手中偷走放在锦绣丛中养大的执念，仿佛这小孩般委屈得抽泣的人真的就是那被他宠大的顾昀。  
绵软的思绪从心中拂过，长庚陡然发现，自己埋在顾昀身体里那根又硬了起来，来不及骂自己一声禽兽，顾昀的抽泣中便夹杂上了呻吟，双腿忍不住轻轻颤抖起来，甬道也轻轻蠕动着。长庚刚释放过的身体敏感的很，那经得起这诱惑，忍不住往里轻轻顶送了一下，顾昀颤抖着呻吟贴着长庚的耳根涌入脑中，几欲烧毁他的神志。  
“子熹，还要吗？”  
顾昀脸上尽是泪痕，口中却是实在：“嗯……进来……再进来点儿……”  
长庚从不曾听得顾昀这般动情的要求，脸皮迅速爬上薄红。“子熹……”  
虽则欲海难填，长庚总算是还清醒，顾昀闻得那蛮族异香的效果，他算是明白了。顾昀前头总是没什么精神，从身后那处欲望却能将他的神志侵占。若是总是这么做，他定然受不住，也不知做多少次才能够？  
顾昀的腿一直在发颤，长庚怕他受不住，于是将他抱起来，坐到自己腿上，顾昀浑身软得使不上一点力气，任由长庚摆弄成背后脐橙的动作，长庚从身后搂过顾昀，不急不缓地顶弄着后面，顾昀一声声浪叫细细碎碎，遍布整个帅帐。长庚力道把握得极有技巧，既能让他舒服，又不至于肏得太过。顾昀口里得涎液来不及咽下，从嘴角溢出，身下那处舒服到极致，不断有液体涌出来，随着抽插的动作，噗呲作响。帅帐昏黄的灯光，映衬着顾昀失了神志的动情面容，风光一派旖旎。长庚的视线一直凝在顾昀的脸上，不曾离开。  
折腾到半夜，顾昀精神终于支撑不住，沉沉地睡过去了。长庚思索再三，还是忍不住派人将陈轻絮请了过来。  
陈轻絮听了个大概，脸上的表情甚是精彩。本着医者仁心，陈轻絮还是道：“情事一般是不会伤了性命的，只是一者，侯爷是被动催情，再者，侯爷早年身子骨就一身的病，这般折腾到晕过去，肯定是会伤及脾肾，只需静心保养小半个月，悉心护本培元，也不会落下什么毛病。陛下大可不必担心。”  
长庚吁了口气：“有劳陈圣手。”顿了顿，“还请，此事不要告予沈将军知道，我怕子熹……”  
陈轻絮挑眉：“自然。”

堂堂顾大帅，在平定西北匪寇之后，足足昏睡了两整天，才从无尽的春梦中醒过来。  
顾昀一张开眼睛，就映入长庚那张微笑的脸。  
“我……”顾昀本想说话，却惊讶地发现，自己嗓子几乎是破锣一样的发不出什么声音。  
他这才细细体会到什么，浑身就像被几百个铁傀儡轮流碾压过似的，骨头都酥疼的很，尤其是腰和腿，平白放在那，也会自己发颤。  
顾昀自然不会记得，两日前，他缠了长庚半夜的事实，但以他那个脑袋，配合长庚的反应，猜也猜得出大半了。  
虽说顾昀是个老大不要脸的，但还是忍不住难堪得脸皮挂不住。长庚笑呵呵得来服侍他，顾昀只想挖个洞钻进去，做个乌龟老鼠，再也不想出来。

西北匪寇就这么平定了，长庚他们在西北督抚留了两日，处理了些流民安置的问题，便启程回京。顾昀虽则吃了个大亏，好在古伊那老东西放的那蛊真的只有催情效果，顾昀养了个小半月又能活蹦乱跳了。只是再也不准人提西北剿匪的事。

长庚后来想起来，古伊那张脸似是与胡格尔有些相似。由于性别不同，胡格尔此人，又几乎是藏匿在长庚心底最深处，非特殊难以想起来，故当时没有注意到。这催情效果的蛊，怕是加莱为了用在古伊身上的……

完


End file.
